Tears Of A Tiger
by Summersetlights
Summary: "Tears of a tiger: When someone strong becomes vulnerable." Eli is beginning to realize how much that statement defines him.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi._**

* * *

><p>If you were to ask me how it all happened, I wouldn't have an answer. I'd come up blank. I don't know how you got here, to my house. I don't know how I plucked up enough courage to step forward and kiss your lips. I'm not sure how I was able to even move in your presence. Probably because of your smile. You know, that one smile that you have where the corners of your eyes crinkle. And then your eyes twinkle and then I'm left wondering when the sun came out.<p>

And if I don't know how you got here and how I got the courage to kiss you, then I certainly don't know how you're whispering that you love me. For some odd reason, it sounds beautiful and natural when it comes out of your mouth. And a strange feeling runs through me and it travels throughout my veins and then it explodes. It explodes and I'm left an utter mess of something that I can't define. But I know that this feeling is the result of your hand tangled in my hair. And I know that this feeling is caused by your lips and how they taste like sweet apples.

You, Clare Edwards, you're...everything.

You've changed my once bitter blood to sweet. Which, is like trying to change spots on a tiger.

And when you lead me to my bed, my blood is so sweet that I think that I might have diabetes. And then when you kiss my neck, I feel like...nothing. Nothing in the best way possible, of course. It's like I'm numb. And once again, I mean that in the best way possible.

You're..you're like that piece of candy that I couldn't have until after dinner when I was little. I remember sneaking into the kitchen and grabbing the piece of candy. I remember putting it into my mouth and my tongue swished it around. And I then felt horrible. Because I couldn't have it. I should have had it.

And that's you.

I shouldn't have you. I shouldn't have you like I shouldn't have had that candy. You are too pure to be kissing me gently on my ache. And you're way too pure to even look at me, let alone allow me to make love to you.

But I pick to gently push you down on the already made bed. A little gasp makes its way out of your mouth and I cherish the sound, because I don't know how much time we have. Tomorrow, you may not want to see me. In three years, you may hate me. Hell, you might already hate me right now. But I need this. Even if it's for the last time. I just need the feel of your skin against mine and the sweet words flowing out of your pink lips.

I need that.

Just one more time.

You stare at me, a smirk spreading on your lips. And I want to laugh at it, because it looks so much like mine. And your one dimple is like a crater and I feel my stomach flop at the sight of it. You shake your hair out of your eyes and look directly up at me, and I feel like a little girl fan-girling over someone. Because my heart jumping out of my chest and a thin layer of sweat forms on my forehead. And I bend down to you slowly, still not sure what to do, but you simply smile.

"Tears of a tiger." You say, and my smirk is up.

"Pardon, Edwards?" I mutter, trailing my fingers down your sides.

"It's when someone tough shows vulnerability." You explain, stroking my cheek lightly, not looking directly into my eyes.

"Well, it's hard to be..a..."tiger" when I'm with you." I shrug casually, "I have to tame my wild self." And I flip my hair back, getting the giggle from you that I wanted.

With all joking aside, I lean down further into you. I only stop when my lips come into contact with yours. Your eyelids flutter down and your eyelashes tickle my cheek. And I feel you lean into me, too. And it feels like neither of us are breathing. You hum quietly and my hands flutter down your arms, creating goose bumps to appear on your shoulders. A shiver vibrates throughout your body and I shudder with you.

Gently, so very gently, I push into you. Your eyes squeeze shut and your arms wrap tighter around me. And your face is contorted in pleasure. Pleasure that I gave you.

I've never seen something so beautiful.

Your teeth bite at your bottom lip and you toss your head back, your auburn curls circling your head like a halo. My breathing picks up. Which, to tell you the truth, kind of sucks. I mean, I didn't have much air to begin with. But your quiet moans and little pants keeps me going.

Letting one last moan slip through, you fall apart. And you're falling to pieces and I know that no matter what I do, I'll never forget you like this. I'll never forget that lazy smile spreading over your face as I fall apart, too. And I'll never forget the sound of your heart beating in the quiet night, with it sounding like more of a home than one I've ever had. And I'll never forget the way you whisper my name, your voice husky and sweet.

And as I settle next to you, and you're slowly falling into the abyss of sleep, I think of what you said before. 'Tears of a Tiger'. And I think about how a tiger is strong and tough, with its claws and all. But, a part of me, believes that maybe, just maybe, the tears would make the tiger stronger. That thought travels and spins circles in my head. I sigh and I sink deeper into the bed and I try to sleep like you are.

But, before I go to bed, one more thought flutters in, an epiphany if you must.

I don't mind being vulnerable for you, Clare Edwards.

* * *

><p><strong><em>...I'm sorry. But I'm tired and I thought that this was going to be good.<em>**

**_Review, please?_**


End file.
